More specifically, the invention relates to a method and device for monitoring certain vital signs of the baby, in particular the heart rate and respiratory rate.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,094,013 discloses a device of this type. However, according to this document a strap must be attached around the baby's body, which is tedious to perform and is not suitable if the baby is already asleep.
WO2013170035 also discloses a device of this type; however, it is necessary to install a monitoring pad under the baby's body, which is not suitable if the baby is already asleep, and the system is ineffective if the baby moves beyond the sensitive area of the pad.
The present invention is intended to overcome at least some of the disadvantages of the prior art.